


I hate you

by Whealangel



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: A Bit of Fluff, Alternate Universe - College/University, Bathroom Sex, Bottom Yoo Kihyun, Clubbing, Hate Sex, M/M, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Riding, Shameless Smut, Top Lee Minhyuk (Monsta X), alcohol helps, basically just kihyuk hate fucking, minhyuk being a tease
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-06 06:31:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18382895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whealangel/pseuds/Whealangel
Summary: It was like he could manipulate the people around him without them knowing and just with that radiant smile and beautiful face of his. Yes, that really pissed Kihyun off. Even more so with the other knowing he didn’t like him, that he secretly hoped he would slip up and be the one losing face for once. He just couldn’t stand him. He couldn’t stand Lee Minhyuk.[Basically just Kihyuk porn with some plot behind it.]





	I hate you

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first one shot of some other upcoming ones, since I want to challenge myself with writing short one shots and some good old smut. (so look out for dat)  
> The trope was given to me by my thirsty friend and I hope you enjoy the "story" I wrote with it.  
> Since I´m a sucker for slow burn and long ass stories I couldn´t hold back on writing at least a bit of story, sorry bout that.  
> So yeah, enjoy this porn dear monbebes (￣︶￣)

He couldn’t stand him. The way he was always so loud and rude, always screaming and laughing so loudly you could hear it next door. Not to mention how smug he was when he actually knew something better than you and rubbed it in your face at how stupid you were. He just couldn’t stand the brightness of his smile, of his whole being. It was like he was looking directly at the sun and it blinded him. Who wanted to glance at the sun and see black dots for a whole damn hour afterwards? Exactly, no one. Especially not Kihyun. It pissed him off at how that ball of pure happiness succeeded in ways that he never could. He could never reach his level. He was a people’s magnet, everyone loved him and that made him envious. Envious of how he didn’t even have to say anything and everyone was already at his feet, doing everything he wanted them to do. It was like he could manipulate the people around him without them knowing and just with that radiant smile and beautiful face of his. Yes, that really pissed Kihyun off. Even more so with the other knowing he didn’t like him, that he secretly hoped he would slip up and be the one losing face for once. He just couldn’t stand him. He couldn’t stand Lee Minhyuk.

Hoseok always rolled his eyes when his friend would rant about the taller man  for the nth time a day, picking at every little thing  he had witnessed the other doing.  He just nodded and listened to the smaller man frowning and  getting angry over how the others just didn’t see the real Minhyuk. The real Minhyuk that he had seen. He had seen him because  they grew up together, they knew each other since kindergarten.  He knew how the other was always teasing him, a smug smile on his face every time Kihyun would glare at him for taking his spotlight. Everytime the other  would sing even louder at vocal classes , just to piss off Kihyun. He hated  that Minhyuk knew  _ how _ to piss him off. And he took that to his advantage on the daily. 

They drifted apart in sophomore year in high school, Kihyun going  to  the jazz club and hanging out with the musical nerds and Minhyuk joining the  drama club where he quickly became the lead in every single play they organized and  soon left Kihyun behind for the cooler kids. Which Kihyun wasn’t a part of. That’s why he loathed him. For  leaving him behind, but he would never,  _ ever  _ admit it. He was too proud for that. 

He didn’t even know Minhyuk enrolled in the same college as he did and even in the same major. Musical  theater. Kihyun was shocked to see the newly dyed redhead at the  introductory  ceremony, grinning like an idiot as always.  He dared to even  _ smirk _ at the other as he had  found him in the crowd, at which Kihyun just glared.  It  had been  a hellish first semester  for Kihyun s mental state. Always trying to not totally loose his patience everytime the taller man would  get on his nerves and tease him until Kihyuns  brow s couldn’t frown  any  deeper.

That’s why he was glad he finally had a work-f ree weekend by himself in his tiny dorm room away from Minhyuk , which was just a living and cooking room, a bath and a small bedroom . But he loved his place. It was tidy and  decorated minimalisticly, everything  on it’s place and always smelling  f reshly cleaned .

He sat on his comfortable two seater couch with a big blanket covering his legs as he watched some documentary about the most dangerous prisons in the world on his small TV his parents had bought him as a homewarming gift. He had poured himself some green tea and was sipping on it with a content smile on his face, as his doorbell rang and made him jump a little in surprise. He didn’t have any plans with any of his friends tonight, so with a slight frown he put the teacup on the small coffetable -of course on a coaster- and pulled the blanket off of him, standing up, slipping into his comfy slippers and walking to the door. He opened it cautiously -since he didn’t have a peephole- and peeked outside. The muscular body of his best friend came into view and Kihyun sighed, opening the door completely. The blue-blond haired man in front of him grinning from eye to eye with his toothy sweet smile, making Kihyun arch a brow and cross his arms as he leaned against the doorframe, waiting for an explanation for his sudden visit. 

„Put on some nice clothes, we’re going out!“  Hoseok grinned widely, holding up a sixpack of small shot bottles. 

Kihyun snorted at him, eyeing the bottles. „When did I agree to that exactly?“ 

„You didn’t, but you love me and you owe me one for not telling the  prof about the real reason why you couldn’t come to class that one time.“ With a smug smile he  held up the sixpack demonstratively. 

Kihyun blushed as he remembered the reason why he had skipped the first time in his college career . It could have had something to do with getting a bit too drunk and not being able to walk after he had picked up some random dude who thought fucking him bareback  for more than two times on the same night in a bathroom stall  -which was a school night nevertheless-  was a great idea. It wasn’t and Kihyun was glad he never had to see that greasy guy again. He had been disappointed in himself to have chosen such  an unattractive man that night, but he just wanted to get wasted and forget about how Minhyuk had just stolen  his solo once again in class. So it was practically Minhyuks fault.

He huffed and rolled his eyes, stepping away from the door to let his hunky friend enter with a giggle. „Fine. But I really wanted some alone time with a good show and some warm tea, you want to ruin that?“ 

Hoseok  already slumped down on the couch, grinning at him. He had put the bottles on the coffetable,  pushing the tea aside. „You can do that when you’re old and wrinkly. You’re in your twenties, you have to waste your brain cells on alcohol and partying!“ 

Kihyun shuffled over to him, his arms still crossed. „ I’d rather have all my brain cells for actually studying and mastering my career.“

„You can do that on Monday. Now go get changed, we’re gonna go to a club!“ Hoseok winked and pulled out one of the tiny bottles and placing it in front of him. 

„ I was  _ really  _ looking forward to just chill here. Do we really have to go? Can’t you just go alone? Or with Changkyun or Hyungwon?“ Kihyun whined a little, but was already walking to his room. He knew that once Hoseok set his mind on something, there was no way he could talk him out of it. And he also had a weak spot for the buff man-child. 

„Yes, we do. You even more than me, you’re so stressed again lately I can feel it radiating off of you.“  He chuckled watching his friend disappear into his room. „And I don’t wanna go to the club with these two lovebirds, they’re just gonna leave me alone and fuck in a bathroom or something.“

„ What if I leave you alone and go fuck in a bathroom too?“ Kihyun shouted out of his room so that the other could hear his  remark. 

„I’ll allow you to do that. You could need a good fuck.“ Kihyun knew that Hoseok was grinning at his  own „joke" and he rolled his eyes, even if the other couldn’t see him.

„I don’t even know what I should wear.“ He looked through his closet, not really finding anything suitable enough for his mood and for a party. 

„Wear that one outfit I bought you, you promised me you would put it on at least once!“ Hoseok shouted back at him. Kihyun frowned and pulled out the outfit that his friend wanted him to wear. It was a black tank top with low cuts on the sides and tight black pants, not really leather pants but still shimmering in the light. It was an outfit Kihyun would have never chosen by himself, that’s why he had never worn it much to Hoseoks disappointment. 

„I don’t know if I feel like putting this on. It’s really…suggestive.“ Kihyun  said, still loud enough for the other man to hear it in the next room. 

„Come on, just put it on. You’ll be the center of attention!“ Hoseok chuckled smugly, knowing that it was kind of Kihyuns weak spot to be  in the spotlight when he felt confident. And he would with that outfit,  because it fitted him just perfectly as he put it on and looked at himself in the mirror. Maybe it wasn’t such a bad idea to get out, maybe he could relax but in another way than with tea and  Netflix. He walked out of the room to go to the bathroom to put some makeup on and fix his hair, as Hoseok whistled and him and clapped enthusiastically.

„Holy shit, I’m a genius ! Look at you looking all hot and sexy!“ he grinned as Kihyun rolled his eyes , with a lopsided smile on his face.

„I’m gonna go and get ready now, you can already drink if you want, I won’t drink tonight.“ He  walked into the small bathroom and pulled out some eyeliner and makeup out of his cabinet.

„What? Why? But I bought the shots just for you!“ he could hear Hoseoks whine from the living room.  „Come on, drink with me!“

„No, I don’t want to. It’s already a miracle I’m coming with you at all since I just wanted to  be lazy for once.“ Kihyun shouted back as he finished his makeup and started  to fix his brown hair with some gel. He still had a bit of a side cut, but it wasn’t as short as it had been before. 

„Fiiine!“ Hoseok whined and Kihyun could hear him opening up the first tiny bottle. „Imma get wasted then and you’ll have to drag me home again!“ 

After a few minutes -Kihyun was quick in fixing his hair and makeup- he walked out of the bathroom and made his way over to Hoseok, who had now drunk four shots. He whistled and bit his lip with a wink as he looked his friend up and down. He himself had tight ripped black jeans on and an equally tight black muscle shirt, revealing literally every single structure of his broad body. Hoseok jumped up from the couch, swaying slightly but stabilizing himself pretty quickly again. „You ready?“

„As ready as I can be, let me just get my wallet.“ Kihyun rushed to his  room and picked up the leather wallet, slipping it into his back pocket. He glanced at himself in the mirror  and  grimaced at himself.  When he walked into the living room, Hoseok was already waiting at the door, the  two remaining shots in his hand and a big goofy smile on his face. „Okay, let’s go!“ 

They slipped out of the dorm room and Kihyun closed it with his keys.  After that they made their way to the elevator. Kihyun turned his head to his friend as they waited for the death trap to arrive at the ground floor. „By the way, to which club are we going again?“ he asked  the blond. 

„To  the one a few minutes away from campus…what is it called again…“ Hoseok tried to remember the name as he took another shot, just as the elevator door opened and they stepped out of it, walking out of the  dorms. „Ah yeah right, something like  _ Crocodile  _ or something.“

Kihyuns blood froze. „ _ Alligator _ ?“ He almost whispered as they kept walking towards the campus entrance. 

„That’s the one! I heard they play really good music there and they have discount on all shots today!“ Hoseok smiled happily as his cheeks began to turn rose from the alcohol he had gulped down in mere minutes.  „It’s gonna be lit!“

Kihyun didn’t smile, he was shocked. More like praying that the one person he knew was  _ always _ in that damn club, wouldn’t be there tonight.  He prayed for a miracle that his nemesis wouldn’t be dancing and drinking in that God damn club, just this one night. Please.

But of fucking course his prayers weren’t answered and he immediately spotted the red haired man in the middle of the dancefloor,  swinging his hips to the melodic beat of some pop music. Kihyun could slap himself for accepting Hoesoks wish to come here so easily and not  just staying at home and drinking warm green tea.  They were now standing at the bar, after waiting in line for almost 20 minutes to even get inside. It was a really  well liked club it seemed and there were almost only students. Some he did also recognize from his classes. Unfortunately  he could also recognize the smiling  Minhyuk, now dancing with a random girl which made Kihyun frown. Why couldn’t they see what a smug asshole he really was?

„ You really don’t want to drink anything?“  Kihyun turned his head around to look into his friends  blue eyes -the contacts looked really good on him- and  frowned. He couldn’t be in a room with that smug bastard sober, so he sat down on the bar stool next to his friend.

„Nah, give me something good. I can’t be sober tonight, sadly.“ Hoseok raised a brow and looked towards the dancefloor. The knowing smirk on his face  making Kihyun glare at him.

„Oh so your  _ nemesis  _ is here too, that’s why.“ He teased him, knowing that it would piss Kihyun off. Hoseok always said that it wasn’t really hate he was feeling towards the other, but more like unresolved sexual tension that was so thick you could actually touch it. Hoseoks words, not his. 

„Yeah, he is. So give me something strong.“  His friend ginned as he turned to the bartender and ordered four shots  of Tequila. After a few seconds they had their tiny glasses in front of them. The salt and lemon ready to be  used. Hoseok smiled at him as they both raised their glasses. „ To a fun night!“ 

Kihyun rolled his eyes  and  clinked glasses with the other, licking the salt off his hand and shortly after gulping down the burning drink and biting into the sour lemon to kill the alcohol taste. The second shot following suit.  He waved to the bartender to give him two more, earning an applause of his laughing friend who was already tipsy enough to  slur through his sentences lightly. 

As he gulped down the other two drinks he could already feel the warm sensation spreading through his body,  making his toes and fingers tingle. It would take  a while for the alcohol to kick in, but the warmth in his cheeks was already there and wouldn’t go away until he’d be laying in his bed again  tomorrow. Hoseok dragged him to the dancefloor, Kihyun paying attention that the redhead wouldn’t notice them. Thankfully the club was packed enough that  the slender man didn’t see two more figures joining the dancing mass and kept on swinging his hips and  grinding on some girl. Another girl than before Kihyun noticed. What an asshole.

Hoseok grabbed him by his hips and while laughing and shouting the lyrics to the song,  they swayed together to the rhythm of the fast electro beat. Kihyun slowly got looser,  his mind clouding up from the alcohol in his veins and the loud music drumming in his ears.  He could definitely feel the shots of Tequila now, as he began singing along to the lyrics as well and getting closer to the taller man who had closed his eyes and was completely  in his own world. Kihyun didn’t mind as they still could dance amazingly together, their rhythm one and  their hips moving in the same tempo. 

Kihyun was  feeling the beat, feeling all the bodies pressed together and he had fun. It wasn’t what he had planned to do this night, but it  _ was  _ a great idea to change plans and go out. He needed to let loose once in a  while. It would have been perfect if it wasn’t for the elbow that  roughly bumbed into his back, making him  hiss in pain. With a glare he turned around ready to shout at whoever just had pulled him out of his zone.  But his eyes widened as he looked directly into the soft but still masculine face of his nemesis.

„Kihyunnie?“ the taller almost shouted into his face, a huge smile on his face. „You actually go out and dance?“

Kihyun had let go of Hoseoks shoulders, who had just kept dancing with his eyes closed turning around to the other side unknowingly of who had just bumped into his friend.

„Yes. Aren’ t y ou going to apologize? You rammed  your elbow in my back.“ He snarled at the other who was still looking at him with a smile. 

„Yes of course, I’m truly sorry about that!“ his smile turned to a smug one. The one that Kihyun hated , so he kept glaring at the other. „Are you here alone?“

Kihyun  pointed behind him and rolled his eyes. The second he did that, he reminded himself not to do that again because his  drunk brain couldn’t handle that much eye movement. „No, of course not.“ 

Minhyuks dark eyes left his face for a second to look over his shoulder to Hoseok, who was now dancing with another group of people. „Doesn’t seem to be  like he’s gonna be with you for long.“ He smirked,  his eyes shifting back to Kihyuns. The smaller hated how he had to look up to match his gaze. Couldn’t he be at least 3 centimeters bigger?

„He will, you don’t have to worry about that.“ He spit out, his nerves boiling as  the other didn’t look away even for one second, observing every single move Kihyun made. Which made him even more pissed off.  „Don’t you have your friends to go back to?“ 

Minhyuk chuckled, getting closer to him as the crowd behind him  moved. Kihyun taking a step back, at least as much as he could with all these people around him. „They are fine by themselves.“ 

The brunette shifted his gaze  to the bar on their right, not knowing how to handle this situation. He felt Minhyuks gaze on him and the heat radiating off of his slim body.  „Why aren’t you dancing? I thought as a musical  theater major you would.“ 

Kihyun whipped his head around with a deep frown.  The taller was getting to him once again. „I _ was  _ dancing, before you bumped into me and decided to waste my time and talk to me.“ He snapped .

Minhyuk just arched a dark brow,  his constant smug smile plastered in his face. „You keep talking back though. You could just turn around and ignore me if you hate me that much .“ 

Kihyun was taken aback a bit and tried to quickly find a good clapback, but his mind was too clouded to focus on something good. „ You could also just leave me alone. Go back to your friends.“ 

The redhead quirked a brow. „As I said, my friends won’t mind me being here and talking with you.“

„But  _ I _ mind! So can you please just go and leave me the fuck alone?“ Kihyun  groaned, turning his body away from the other. But he grabbed him by his arm, the long fingers curling around it.  He flinched at the heat that creeped up from the touch on his naked arm to his cheeks. 

„Don’t you like talking with m e , Kihyunnie?“ Minhyuk pouted slightly, obviously  trying to make the other even more mad with adding the cute abbreviation to his name. 

„Don’t call me that!“ he  pulled his arm away, glaring at the other. 

„But I always used to call you like that, don’t you remember  _ Kihyunnie _ ?“ The way his eyes darkened and the pleased expression he carried on his lips was enough to make Kihyun snap entirely. 

„Just fuck off Minhyuk! Leave me alone and go back to your  drunk ass friends!“ he snapped and almost growled at him. The other ran a hand though his soft looking red dyed hair and sighed deeply, not effected at all by Kihyuns outburst. 

„You’re no fun Kihyunnie!“ he whined and  pouted, his red lips shining in the neon light of the club.  But fortunately for Kihyun the other turned around after giving him another  lopsided smile and squished himself through the mass of dancing people until he disappeared from his sight.

Kihyun groaned loudly, ruffling his hair after realizing too late that he had ruined his styled hair. With the mood completely shifted from before he turned around looking for Hoseok, who had vanished from behind him. With another deep sigh he stumbled through the people and reached the bar, the sweat dripping down his neck and body. If Hoseok wasn’t here to make him feel good again, than it had to be the alcohol. It was all Minhyuks fault for ruining his evening. As always. He sat on the black leather stool  and ordered two more shots, not caring about being sober or the  prices anymore. Thankfully all the shots were half the price tonight, surely the reason why almost everyone was already completely wasted even if it was just a little past 12.  Kihyun will be one of them too and he didn’t care. If he couldn’t have his tea, than he just took the shots and the  wonderful feeling of being drunk until you got off the high and felt like shit. But that was for later-Kihyun to battle with.

After another 30 minutes he was already swaying  on his seat with half lidded eyes , his eyes not leaving the red tinted hair of his ex friend. The daggers he sent him through his eyes didn’t seem to get Minhyuks attention and that pissed him off. While Kihyun was sitting there alone, drunk and without any good company in sight, the other was happily grinding with another girl again, some of his friends dancing next to the pair.  Minhyuks eyes were closed as he swung his hips in the same rhythm of the Latin music that was currently  playing. The girl was completely off beat and jumping around like a fucking rabbit, her arms around the slim mans shoulders. Kihyun frowned. He could dance so much better than that ugly girl who was just waiting to get her tongue down Minhyuks throat. Hell, he could dance better than Minhyuk. Of course he could, he was much better than Minhyuk.  He could show him how to  _ properly  _ dance to the rhythmic sounds of  a reggaeton song. Kihyun gulped down his last shot of  vodka and jumped up from the bar stool, holding himself up  o n the bar as he  lost balance for a second before making his way through the crowd and to the man he had fixed his glaring eyes on. There was no sober part of him left that told him that this was a really, really bad idea and  that he should just turn around and go home. So he stumbled a few times and pushed himself through the grinding bodies as he reached  the taller man who still had his body pressed against the  drunk girl. 

He grabbed Minhyuks arm as the other did to him earlier and tugged at it, making the other open his eyes and look at him in surprise. His eyes  hodded slightly  due to the alcohol he had drunk , but he had a  clearer  vision than Kihyun had which is why he immediately smiled his stupid smile and turned his body towards the other , disregarding the girl who was staring at Kihyun. The smaller man grimaced at her. „He’s going to dance with me now, go search someone else  to jump in front of.“ 

Minhyuk chuckled at Kihyuns unusual harsh words and the look of complete shock and afterwards anger as she flipped them both off and disappeared into the crowd.  The dark eyes burning into his skull made him look up at the man he was still tightly holding onto.  Kihyuns glare intensifying. „You’re a musical major and can’t even dance properly!“ 

„I can’t? I guess you have to show me then.“ Minhyuks eyes darkened and it made a shiver crawl up Kihyuns spine. He clicked his tongue and grabbed the taller by his waist, turning his body towards him and ignoring the warmth radiating off the other.  He immediately started swinging his hips to the rhythm of the music  and Minhyuk joined in almost as quickly, his big hands grabbing onto the smaller shoulders  in front of him.

„You can’t do shit, not even dance and still everyone loves you.“ Kihyun slurred as he shrugged off Minhyuks hand on his shoulders and slid his own from his waist up to the long neck of the obviously amused  redhead. „It’s the basics and you can’t even do this right!“

„You’re absolutely right, I can’t do anything right.“ Minhyuk  giggled, his ridiculously long arms wrapping around Kihyuns hips this time, pulling him closer to his warm body.  Kihyun shot him an angry look but didn’t step away and just kept  rolling his hips and body to the music. His eyes focusing on  the people behind Minhyuk as the latter stoked his hip bones through his  tank top. „I like your outfit, it fits you well.“ 

Kihyun pulled his head back a little so that his drunk self could focus on the other. „ I know it does. That’s why I put it on. But not for you, because you’re an asshole.“ He  growled, making the other raise his brows and snort out a laugh. 

„I didn’t think that you did.“ Minhyuk chuckled and the grip on his waist  hardened. 

„Good, because I didn’t.“ He insisted, his body being pu lled  a bit closer by the other. He let him . Their hips and chests were a millimeter away from each other and their swinging hips touched lightly from time to time. 

„You have to pay attention, because this is how you should  _ actually  _ dance. “ Kihyun shouted into Minhyuks ear, the latter flinching a bit at the loudness but  not stepping away. 

Minhyuk turned his head slightly so that his lips were almost touching the others ears .  „I am paying attention. But maybe you should just get closer, that way I can feel all the movements.“  He said with a low voice.

Kihyun could feel the shiver from his toes all the way to the tips of his hair. He gulped but the alcohol gave him the courage to actually keep going. So he did as the other asked. With one pull on Minhyuks neck, their bodies were flushed together. Chest on chest and groin on groin. He gulped as he could feel every inch of his nemesis. „Now…pay attention.“ He mumbled and started slowly swinging his hips again, this time he could feel Minhyuk moving in the same exact rhythm as he did. He felt like his body was on fire, be it the alcohol or the body wrapped tightly around him. Minhyuks big hands slowly slipping down from his waist more towards his lower back and the lips exhaling on his ear made his fingers tingle. He grabbed onto the tallers neck with more strength, his one hand automatically reaching up to his nape, feeling the short hair under his fingertips while the other rested on the broader shoulder. 

He didn’t feel an ounce of his earlier anger anymore, it had been replaced by something else entirely and it made him bite his lip. He didn’t know how the hell he got here in the first place -okay maybe he did, but this _thing_ that was happening right now was not planned, at all. It shouldn’t happen between them. They hated each other. At least Kihyun hated him. He just wanted to show him how much Minhyuk sucked at dancing and everything else and that Kihyun was much better than he was. He should pull away and smile smugly at him as he always did, then just tell him _See? I am better than you_ and turn around and leave the baffled man behind, but that went all down the drain as the other cupped his ass and pushed them closer together. Kihyun felt the heavier breathing next to his ear and in the next moment there was something brushing against his waist, that was _not_ a leg, or a phone in a pocket. It was something that made his breath hitch and tint his cheeks a deep red. The hand on the nape instinctively gripping at the short hair there. He didn’t know what to do. His normal, sober self would have pushed away and slapped the other as hard as he possibly could. But right now his sober self wasn’t here, it was sleeping somewhere in the back of his mind. So he didn’t do anything, he continued grinding -because that’s what they were doing now- his hips into Minhyuks, feeling the other inhale sharply, grabbing onto his ass harder. 

Kihyun felt like he had the upper hand as a tiny whimper escaped Minhyuks mouth as he stroked up his nape and grinded his hips slowly against the others groin.  His heart was beating loudly in his ears and the continuous shivers that ran down his spine made  his mind even cloudier than it already was. A  small smirk creeped on Kihyuns lips as  after his initial shock at the hardening bulge in Minhyuks dark blue jeans  grew more apparent as he kept sliding his own  groin into him. 

He finally had something that he could use against the taller man. Something that  was his weakness and that Kihyun could actually  be better at. Even though it just meant that he was better at  not popping a boner after a few grinding motions. It was a victory for him. But the thing  that could destroy such an easy victory was Minhyuk himself, again.  Kihyun let out a gasp as the redhead shifted and one o f his long legs suddenly pressed between his own,  the contact between his bulge and Kihyuns  still unresponding one much more intense than before. With one  motion of Minhyuks leg and a push from the hands on his ass , the blood rushed straight from his head down to his  groin and he couldn’t hold back the tiny whimper that escaped his lips, making  the other stop in his tracks completely. Before anything else happend his mind finally caught up with him and he pushed the tall man away with so much force that Minhyuk landed against two other people, making them all almost fall to the sticky ground. 

„What the fuck are you doing?“ Kihyuns face had to be red as a beet and the embarrassed glare on his face  made Minhyuk look at him with an irritated frown, after he got up and turned to the smaller man again.

„What am I doing? You’re the one who came up to me and started grinding on me!“ he defended himself,  but a slight look of hurt flashed on his face.

„Fuck you!“ Kihyun snarled, his anger replacing his  embarrassment as he glared at him and with a quick motion  turned around and pushed through the people to get as far away as possible from the other.  He reached the bathrooms and  slammed open the door, walking to the sink and splashing the cold water into his face. He hadn’t completely  caught up on what had just happend, as the tall figure was already pushing open the door to the men’s bathroom and  looking over to him. 

„What is your problem?“ Minhyuk sounded angry for the first time , which took Kihyun a bit by surprise but he was quickly building up his wall again. 

„What is my problem? What the fuck is your problem? Why did you pop a boner just because we were dancing?“ Kihyun  glared, his arms crossing over his chest.  Thankfully there was no one in the bathroom, at least not where the sinks were. 

„So what? You did too, don’t act so innocent  if you did too!“ Minhyuk defended himself, a frown on his beautiful face which was shining a bit due to the sweat. 

„You were almost dry hu mpi ng me , what are you? A dog in heat?“ he could hear his own slurring but didn’t care about it. The lisp he had was even more prominent than when he was sober and he hated it. 

„It was a natural reaction! You’re the weirdo who always glares at me but then comes up and wants to dance with me!“ Minhyuk came closer to him,  the long arms on his side and his frown still on his face. Kihyun took a step back, but the sink blocked his way and he held his head high. 

„I didn’t want to  _ dance _ with you, I wanted to show you  _ how  _ to dance since you can’t even do that right!“ Kihyun growled and Minhyuk stopped a good arm length  in front of him, his face softening a little. 

„So you wanted me to show me how to dance by wrapping your arms around me and swinging your hips? What kind of pitiful excuse is that?“ he raised a brow, slowly coming back down from his short anger outburst and Kihyun didn’t like that. That meant he would be getting cocky soon enough.

„It wasn’t an excuse -for what would it be an excuse?“ irritated he fixed his gaze on Minhyuks  dark eyes who were watching him like a hawk, even though he was as drunk as he was. Or maybe a little less.

Minhyuk rolled his eyes and clicked his tongue, making Kihyuns blood boil in anger again. „That you wanted to get me to finally fuck you?“  as soon as the words left his lips, Minhyuk was harshly pushed against the entry door. Kihyuns death grip on his white button down  and the dark glare in his eyes made him gulp, but he still didn’t look away. 

„Are you fucking insane? Who the hell  wants to fuck you?“ Kihyun growled, his brows furrowed so deeply he had creases  on the bridge of his nose.  Minhyuks relaxing expression and his soon after slowly returning smug face made him even angrier as he realized the burning heat in his cheeks and body. 

„You. You want to fuck me. Or me to fuck you, whatever. But you.“ Minhyuk said, his tone lower and  not as loudly as before. „Don’t you think I see how  _ much  _ you actually look at me and  try to get my attention?“

Kihyun groaned, letting the other go and stepping a bit away from him. But Minhyuk  held his head high and kept his eyes fixed on him almost looking through him. „ You’re so easily angered just by me saying something stupid , but you don’t see the expression you make when you glare at me.“ He took a step forward, irritating Kihyun. He felt his heartbeat accelerating again as he watched the other  adjust his button up but never leaving his eyes. 

„It’s almost as if you get off  on me making you angry.“ And there was the smug smile again, the one Kihyun hated the most. The one that made his blood  boil and his anger take over. But this time he was just shocked. Shocked at what the other was saying straight to his face, feeling smug about how Kihyun just stared at him in disbelief.  „It’s always the same. I do something, anything and you immediately try to be better but fail and then you get angry. Angry at me for being better  and that-" he took another step, standing almost as close as they stood before. „-that  gets you off.“ 

Kihyun didn’t even have the time to respond or even think about what to say as he was ruffly dragged to one of the empty bathroom stalls with a functioning door  and pushed into it. Minhyuk closing the door behind them and turning around to him.

„What the hell are you doing, let me out…“ the  almost whisper that escaped Kihyun irritated him. He should be angry, he should be beating the other up for saying such stupid bullshit. But he  didn’t have the mental capacity right now to deal with all of this. 

As Minhyuk didn’t respond, his body blocking the door Kihyun finally snapped again. „ Open the fucking door Minhyuk!“ he hissed, his embarrassment obvious to both of them. But the taller just  looked at him, with a small dark smile. 

„So you know it.“ He said with almost a chuckle.

„Know what?“ Kihyun felt the heat in his whole body, his mind was running wild and his hands were sweating. The bass that pumped through the bathroom walls  ringing in his ears. 

„You know that you actually like  hating me.“ Kihyun gave him the best death glare he could manage right now.

„What? No , I hate you!“ he stepped back, his knees hitting the toilet bowl. 

Minhyuk just snorted, a hand running through his sh o rt reddish hair. Kihyun remembered the feeling of those hands on his body. On his hips. On his ass.  And he gulped. „I don’t like you, I despise you! You’re a bratty, smug asshole!“ 

„So why-" he closed the last of the distance between them and reached forward, cupping  the bulge in Kihyuns pants making him immediately shudder and inhale sharply at the touch. Before he could slap his hands away, he had already  pulled it back himself. „-are you hard?“ 

The ringing in his ears  was  as  unbearable as Minhyuk was. But instead of moving or doing  _ anything  _ Kihyun would actually do in such a situation,  he looked at him with wide shocked eyes. The darkness of Minhyuks eyes drawing him in. „I’m .. .“ 

Minhyuk scoffed and held out his hand, which was slowly  reaching forward until he was cupping his cheek. Kihyun froze, his glare  boring through Minhyuks gaze but darting to his lips as the tip of a pink tongue slipped across his red thick lips.  The hand slowly  reached to the back of his head, stroking through the soft brown  hair. Kihyun gulped,  _ hard _ . His mouth feeling as dry as a bone and  his whole body was aching and screaming at him. The sweat lingering on his body and  he felt exposed with the low cut tank top and the tight leather pants.  His heart was beating wildly in his chest, making it hard to breath and think.

Kihyun finally snapped as Minhyuk pulled on his hair and he lounged forward, pushing the taller ruffly against the door which clattered at the impact and pressed their bodies together. His hands cupping Minhyuks face and slamming their lips together. Immediately the big hands gripped onto his waist pulling him as close as possible, earning him a deep groan out of Kihyuns lips. They didn’t wait before Kihyun licked Minhyuks lip to ask for permission he didn’t really need, because the other immediately opened his mouth letting his tongue slide over his. They licked into each other mouths sloppily and rushed, their breathing heavy as Minhyuk pushed his hips up from the door and grinded into Kihyuns groin. A whimper escaped the smallers lips, his whole body shivering at the sensation. Minhyuk took the opportunity and shoved him away slightly, just to take him by the hem of his top and shoving him into the bathroom wall, pining his body with his own. His leg slipping between Kihyuns as he did before so that they could move their hips much more fluidly. His hands slipping under the top, too scared to actually stop and think about their fast pace. But Kihyun didn’t seem to mind, at all. He moaned at the contact of Minhyuks cold fingers on his abdomen which made the latter shiver and he felt himself harden at hearing the hard breathing against his mouth, now hungrily biting and licking Kihyuns full lips. He angled his head to deepen the kiss and traced the outlines with his hot tongue, which earned him another hum from the other man currently grinding on his leg. Kihyuns hands were gripping on his shoulders for dear life, afraid that if he let go the moment would pass as soon as it had started. And he wasn’t ready to face the consequences just yet.

Minhyuks lips left Kihyuns, the hard hot breaths against each others mouth as he pushed his hips forward again. The friction they both felt made them groan in unison. Minhyuks hand slid down to the round thigh and gave it a squeeze earning a deep growl from the smaller man who threw his head back against the wall with a thud. Seizing this opportunity, Minhyuk ran his tongue on the side of his neck. He could feel the shiver going through Kihyuns body as he bit his lip face contorted in pleasure. The redhead let his teeth graze against the sensitive skin, sucking and licking on it until dark spots decorated Kihyuns neck. 

Kihyun couldn’t think straight anymore. He didn’t know what was happening. The only thing he knew was that he was drunkenly making out in a bathroom stall with his supposed-to-be nemesis.  And he loved every second of it. A loud moan escaped him as Minhyuks hand  found his nipple, pinching and pulling on it. Kihyuns hand covering his own mouth to not make too much noise.  The hand on his thigh slid to the inside of his leg and upward, grazing over his now very evident hard-on which was starting to hurt in his tight pants.  He gulped as he looked at Minhyuk with a frown. The dark eyes now filled with lust and heat, shimmering in the low  blueish bathroom lights. 

„Is it turning you on that much to be  kissed by someone you despise?“ the low husky whisper, made his whole body react  and Kihyun whimpered .  He pulled on the red hair in his other hand , a hiss escaping Minhyuks lips. 

„ No, it’s not.“  He growled with heavier breathing as before. Minhyuk smirked as he leaned  close to his face, their lips almost touching as his breath ghosted over Kihyuns slightly open lips which were craving for more. „Are you sure?  I thought you hated me?“

The long delicate fingers pushed open the button on his pants and pulled down the zipper, sliding into his  pants and cupping the already leaking erection through the boxers. „It certainly feels like you’re  turned on.“ He bit his lips, the smile never leaving his features as Kihyun almost moaned again just from having his dick touched. 

„I am sure.“ He breathed out against the other lips. The lie obvious to them both, but that was their game now. This was how this whole thing would play out.  „And I do hate you.“ 

Minhyuk chuckled deeply sliding his hand over his erection and squeezing it again. Kihyun arched his back into the others body, his head thrown back against the wall and his mouth open in a silent moan.  „So you like being touched by someone you hate.“  He  leaned closer, his breath tickling Kihyuns right ear as he  slid his fingers over the outlines of his cock. 

„ You want your  nemesis to fuck you?“ Kihyun whined , his hands gripping tightly onto the others back. Minhyuks tongue licking the shell of his ear, agonizingly slow and he whispered.  „Do you want me to fuck you?“ 

Kihyun let out a shaky breath at his words , his eyes opening and meeting Minhyuks with the same intensity in them as his own. He didn’t care about anything right now, not about the consequences, not about  his dignity and not about any of the other stuff. The only thing that mattered right now was here, in this tiny bathroom stall.  So he  said what had been on his mind this whole time without him even realizing it. „Fuck me like you hate me. “

That send Minhyuks brain into overdrive as he practically slammed his lips onto Kihyuns again, devouring every little sound  that the other made.  Sucking and biting down on the swollen lips, not caring about the loud noise that filled their bathroom stall.  It surely wasn’t the first time that someone had fucked in here.

Kihyun hated himself for the  satisfied  moan that escaped his lungs when the other slipped his hand into his boxers and  _ finally  _ wrapped his hand around  his painfully hard  length.  Minhyuks thumb pushing down on  the tip send sparks to his brain.

„Holy shit Kihyun, you’re so wet already.“ Minhyuks heavy breathing and the hard bulge still grinding on his thigh made his dick twitch in anticipation of what would still come afterwards. Kihyun wrapped his arms around the others shoulders, pulling the slender body nearer. The flowery scent of Minhyuks perfume suffocating him, but in a good way. In a _really_ good way. 

Minhyuk started stroking him,  the precum making it more pleasurable and slick. His other hand which had been playing with his nipples the whole time slid down  his abdomen, feeling the muscles underneath the skin and reached to Kihyuns lower back and further down, until  he cupped his round ass again. 

„Fuck, Minhyuk- „ he groaned, burying his face in the others neck.  The pumping motions getting faster and then agonizingly slow again, making his head spin. 

„I’ve been wanting to do this for so fucking long.“ The redhead whispered hotly, inhaling Kihyuns scent that made his mind go numb. He jerked his hand, gripping the erection tighter and earning an appreciative groan from the other who was now nibbling at the soft flesh on his jaw. Their lustfilled eyes met and he would love to just turn Kihyun around and fuck him until he couldn’t walk anymore. 

„I hate you so much .“ Kihyun licked at his jaw, biting down softly . „So fucking much.“  His tongue sliding all the way from his jaw over to his ear,  his teeth grazing the  earlobe and up  to the shell of his ear. He felt Minhyuks body shiver at the  touch. T he  hard-on twitching against Kihyuns leg in his tight pants, still untouched.

Kihyun felt himself getting close, the tight grip and the fast motions in which Minhyuk was pumping him driving him closer to the edge.  He grabbed the other shoulders, pushing him back a little.  „Wait . "  Minhyuk  immediately  stopped his movements a tiny flash of worry on his features as their eyes met .

„What? Did I do something wrong? Do you want to stop-" Minhyuk started, earning a glare from the other and he shut his mouth looking at him expectantly. Kihyun felt the embarrassment in his entire body, his cheeks on fire as he pushed the other away a bit more and turned them around so that Minhyuk was leaning against the wall. The taller raised a brow at the other, who gave him a deep stare before he stepped closer and with a quick motion opened up the buttons on Minhyuks pants. 

„ Since  you can’t even  do  _ this _ right, I’m going to show you how you actually get someone off.“  Before Minhyuk could say or do anything he pulled down his pants and boxers in one swift motion, revealing the rock hard  erection . Minhyuk gulped, staring down at the now kneeling Kihyun who  looked up at him with both his hands on the others hipbones.  The taller bit his lips, inhaling sharply as  the other closed the space between his face and the  length in front of him, the warmth that surrounded his  aching cock  making his knees buckle. 

Minhyuk threw his head back against the wall, closing his eyes and  fully concentrating on the mouth currently wrapped around his dick.  Kihyun slid his tongue slowly from  the base to the tip and back again, his mouth sucking  on the hard member. „Oh my God-„

Kihyun moaned around the length when he felt the other gripping tightly on his hair, pulling lightly on the few strands between his fingers. The vibrations  made Minhyuk moan loudly, which Kihyun could feel in his bones.  He slipped on e of his hands down his own pants, gripping the still throbbing  cock and lazily pumping it in the same rhythm he was sucking Minhyuk off.  His other hand wrapped around the base of Minhyuks dick while he licked  and sucked on the tip where the other seemed to like it the most. 

„Fuck Kihyunnie-" Minhyuks dark eyes stared at the other. The sight of Kihyun on his knees with his dick appearing and disappearing into Kihyuns hot and wet mouth made him almost cum. It would be embarrassingly fast, but he had pinned for the brunette for so long he couldn’t hold back anymore. So he gripped tighter on the brown hair and after another whimper he hissed. „You wanted me to show you how much I hate you, so let me.“

Kihyun sucked down once more before releasing his dick with a lewd pop. His gaze was wrapped in lust and want. A lust that had finally broken out to the surface, tired of being wrapped under the pretend hate the other felt for him. The shorter man licked his lips which were shimmering with precum and spit, the sight unbelievably hot. He got up, his knees aching from the cold hard ground but he didn’t care right now. His mind was a complete mess and his still painfully hard dick wasn’t helping. The words coming out of Minhyuks mouth made his whole body shiver and he hissed when the taller grabbed his arm and turned them around, this time Kihyuns chest pressed on the wall. 

Minhyuk stepped up behind him, his hands on either side of Kihyuns face. „Do you want me to show you?“ his hot breath ghosting against Kihyuns burning ear. The brunette could feel the others erection pressing against his butt. He inhaled sharply, his eyes closing tightly as he could already imagine what it felt like having it inside him. With a tiny whimper he pressed himself more onto the cold bathroom wall. „Yeah, please-“ his voice breaking. He cursed himself mentally at how he was showing Minhyuk his weakest and neediest side. But his clouded mind and overtaking lust didn’t care. „-Please, just do it!“ 

Without waiting another second, Minhyuk slid Kihyuns tight leather pants  and boxers  further down until they  pooled at his ankles. Kihyun whimpered  as he felt the big hand caressing his soft flesh.  But before he even thought about going further he stopped.  „We don’t have any lube.“ 

Kihyun turned his head to look at him a frown on his face.  „I don’t care, just do it.“ But Minhyuk stepped away making Kihyuns heart drop , afraid that this  moment would just end this abruptly . 

„Wait here.“ Minhyuk ordered and before he could contradict him, the redhead already slipped out of the bathroom leaving behind a shocked Kihyun. He leaned away from the wall, feeling the shame and embarrassment coming back to his senses as he covered his exposed junk. Thankfully he didn’t have enough time to fully comprehend what was going on as Minhyuk came back as quickly as he slipped out with a tiny bottle of lube in his hands. Kihyun stared at it with wide eyes. „Where did you get that?“

Minhyuk shrugged and smiled , his flushed appearance making Kihyun blush.  „They have a dispenser for everything here in the bathrooms.“  And he waved a condom in his other hands, closing the door again and stepping towards him.  Minhyuk smiled at him, but not with that smug smile. It was an almost  _ loving _ smile, which made Kihyuns heart flutter. But they didn’t have time for fast heartbeats and feelings, this was only working because of their hate for each other. It was just another way to get his loathing feelings across, nothing more. So he appreciated how Minhyuk closed their distance again by kissing him, more tender than before but it was better than  waiting longer until they thought to much about the huge mistake they were making.

Soon enough their kissed got more heated, tongues fighting for dominance and  teeth grazing the plump flesh of red flushed lips. Their bodies entangled in each other again, Kihyuns arms wrapped around Minhyuks neck gripping into his hair and pushing  him closer to explore the warmth and slickness of his mouth even more. 

They parted with heavy breathing, Minhyuk grabbing the lube he had put on the closed toilet lid and plopping it open, letting the cold thick liquid drip down on his fingers until they were covered in it.  Kihyun hummed in anticipation of what was coming next, earning a heated gaze from the taller who immediately  turned him back to the wall. This time Kihyun arched his back and spread his legs a bit more, ignoring the deep red blush on his  face. The low growl in Minhyuks face told him that he liked  what he saw and that made him  feel good. Not good,  _ great _ .

Minhyuks hands were on his ass again kneading the thick flesh, slipping over the rim lightly before a needy groan made his movements speed up and he stroked over the tight muscles, teasing the other. „Fuck-" Kihyuns whole body shook as the others long and wet finger pushed inside him, the cold lube making him shiver. Minhyuk waited until he felt Kihyuns body relax before he started working him open. 

The whimpers and moans escaping Kihyuns lips were turning him on so much, he had to held himself back to not just thrust inside. He pressed his body onto him, smelling the others scent which turned him on even more. Minhyuk nibbled on Kihyuns nape, leaving tiny dark marks on it and sucking on the others jugular. Kihyun turned his head to grant the other better access to his neck, as a another loud moan hit the walls of the bathroom when another finger was pushed inside him. He didn’t care anymore that others could hear him moan, he was too enraptured in the feeling of being fingered. „Kihyunnie, you’re so fucking hot.“ Minhyuk growled into his ear as his free hand slipped to his nipple again, squeezing and pulling on it. He whimpered and leaned back more into his fingers, moving with Minhyuks thrusting motion. He felt the slick lube run down his thigh and his dick twitched, begging for more. 

„Minhyuk-" he pushed back onto the fingers, his face resting on his arms against the wall. „It’s enough.“ 

„Wait, let me prepare you proper-"  Kihyun pulled himself off Minhyuks fingers, ignoring his own needy whimper and turned around. He pushed Minhyuk on the toilet seat and grabbed the condom he had put on the  small paper dispenser.  „You’re too slow . “  He licked his lips as he ripped the condom  wrapper open and pulled the slimy condom out. Minhyuk stared at him in awe, his fingers still dripping with lube and his erection  out in the open. Kihyun glanced at him and reached down, putting the condom over Minhyuks hard-on.  The other hissed at the contact and after it was fully on, tried getting up again but Kihyun held him down by his shoulders.  „I still have to show you how to do it properly.“

Minhyuk just stared at him, his eyes wide and a deep red shade on his beautiful face. This time it was Kihyuns  turn to smirk, even though only for a second as he quickly  stood over the tall man not looking away from the others dark hooded eyes.  So he straddled his lap and reached behind him, stroking Minhyuks length a few times at which he moaned, his head on Kihyuns chest . „Now,  look.“

Minhyuk immediately looked up at him, observing his face with a gaze that Kihyun secretly wished only he had seen.  Kihyun bit down on his lip as he slowly sat down , aligning his entrance with the throbbing erection and slipping it into his heat carefully. They both moaned at the feeling of warmth and fullness. Minhyuk grabbing onto Kihyuns hips, his thumbs digging into his bones. After a short while of getting used to the stretch and sinking down further until  his whole dick was in him, he slowly got up again. Kihyuns muscles tightening around Minhyuks  length and he groaned deeply as the other started riding him. 

„Oh fuck, fuck-" they quickly got into a  rhythmic  pace, Kihyun  sliding up and down again loving  the feeling of having Minhyuk inside him. 

„God, you’re so tight!“  the taller groaned,  his hips snapping up to meet the other. Kihyun cried out at the sudden force, his arms wrapping tightly around Minhyuks shoulders. His face buried into his neck as he let the other start to fuck into him.  He moaned loudly  when the rhythm got faster and Minhyuk took control over the pace.  The long fingers buried deep into his flesh surely going to leave a mark tomorrow. But Kihyun didn’t care.

„ Do you really hate me? “  the ragged breath of the redhead caught his attention again, the sounds of skin slapping on skin in the  background.

„I hate you so much .“  He said with a long moan following  another hard thrust. Minhyuk was really fucking him  senseless.  „I hate the way you talk with other people- ah" 

Minhyuk groaned .  „I hate the way you laugh at others jokes-" 

„I hate your smug face and your- ah, fuck-" the taller slowed down his pace and switched to pulling out of him slowly and snapping back into him with more force, making Kihyuns head fall back with a ragged moan. „Your confidence and the way-"

„The way?“ Minhyuk breathed out, still moving agonizingly slow.  „ The-" another whimper escaped his lips as he let his head hang on the others shoulder again . „The way you make me  so,  _ so _ angry.“ 

Minhyuk chuckled deeply and  made Kihyun cry out again with a hard and quick thrust after pulling him out slowly.  „I love making you feel angry.“ 

„Fuck you.“ Kihyun bit his lip as he felt himself getting  closer to release. 

„ You are .“ With that the hand gripping his waist  pushed him down on his dick, leaning back  and finally giving Kihyun his release as he fucked into him like it was the last time . 

„Fuck, I’m gonna cum, Min-" Minhyuk groaned as the other almost bounced on his lap, the moans now unmistakably loud and lewd and filled with curses. After a few more deep thrusts, he shuddered his vision white as he came on both their stomachs. His whole body tingling and every fiber in his body oversensitive. The redhead could feel himself getting closer and he leaned his head back so that he could look into Kihyuns blissed out face. The brunette focused back on him and pressed his lips onto his, all his feelings pouring out as Minhyuk pushed into him one last time cumming into the condom as he lingered his lips on the warmth of Kihyuns mouth. 

After they had come down from their high, Minhyuk pulled out of him still breathing rather heavily. Kihyun loosened his grip on the others shoulder, staring at him as their eyes met. But Minhyuks warm and adoring smile, melted away his fears and regrets as the taller reached up to stroke his cheek with his clean hand. Kihyun felt a heavy weight drop from his shoulders as Minhyuk leaned in and kissed him. Not rushed and not deeply, but gently. Only a peck but with so, _so_ much meaning behind it that it hurt Kihyuns heart. He knew this little game of theirs was terminated. He also couldn’t deny himself and Minhyuk anymore, that what his best friend Hoseok had said had been true the whole time and he was glad, so glad that the whole denial was finally over. With a soft smirk Minhyuk slid his long finger over his plump lips. „I hate you too.“


End file.
